Golden Bear The real story of Goldilocks
by Tonksbeybey
Summary: What if Goldilocks had stayed with the three bears for several years? And for what reason do Mr and Mrs Bear decide to make a deal with Rumpelstiltskin? And most of importance: To what prize? Just a little story I made up about one of Rumpel's possible deals.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Once upon a time characters and none of Goldilocks and the three bears. I made it just for fun. Oh and please let me know whether I made some grave grammar mistakes, or not^^ **

* * *

Prologue:

Once upon a time in an Enchanted forest there lived three bears. They could walk like humans, speak like humans and they dressed like humans. The biggest bear was Mr Marcetto Bear, who once had been the main attraction of every fair. He was an excellent dancer. But he retired after he had met a beautiful female bear named Gepetta. A few months later they had become husband and wife. Mr and Mrs Bear had a baby bear, their son Stephen. So they were a family with a big bear, a medium-sized bear and a little bear.

It occurred, short after Stephen had turned ten, that one day someone broke into the little hut of the bears. When they came back from a family trip this day, they found their porridge eaten, Stephen's chair broken and someone lying I n Stephen's bed.

But you may know already, or at least can guess, who it was. Therefore you maybe know the end of the story. But there's apart that nobody ever heard of before.

The family Bear was a really nice family. They were very funny, polite and generous… well, bears. After Goldilocks had run away, they decided to find her. They thought that someone who breaks into a hut without stealing valuables, just porridge, is maybe in need.

After they had found her, they brought her back in the little hut and asked her to tell her story.

Goldilocks was not her real name, but she said that she would prefer to be called so instead of her real name. Too many bad memories. She was the daughter of two farmers, but after a bad harvest her family was nearly starving. At the same time some strangers had come through and soon after that a mysterious fever had spread in the whole village. Before her parents had died, they had told her to run away and safe herself.

Mr and Mrs Bear offered her to stay the night and while Stephen and Goldilocks were asleep, they took the time for a long talk.

The next morning they offered Goldilocks to live with them as a part of their family. She accepted very grateful and in the next years she helped with the housework, learned how to read and write together with Stephen and learned from Mr Bear how to keep bees.

A long time passed.

With 18, Goldilocks was a beautiful young girl, with big brown eyes and beautiful blond hair. And she was really smart. Because of her idea the famous "Golden Bear" honey was traded in all the corners of the Enchanted forest. Something special about it was the label. It was all painted gold and black and showed three standing, dressed bears, with a little girl in front of them, all of them smiling and waving. Actually this had been a family picture of the Bear family and now it was the indicator for the best honey in the lands.

And whereas the Bear family was undoubtedly rich, they still lived in their little hut. The only change, that was made, was that the hut was a little extended so that there was space for a workshop, where they produced the labels. And an own room for Stephen and one for Goldilocks.

Stephen who was 20 at this time learned all about the bee-keeping business from his father in order to run it one day.

All could have been perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They didn't know how it had begun. From the first day on they became friends.

Then best friends. Then they were nearly so close like brother and sister. But at some point they both knew that there was more.

This led to some very awkward moments when they both were teenagers. They couldn't be around each other like they were used to, because they always feared that their opponent could guess something. Or worse Gepetta and Marcetto would notice. And so it seemed like the two would diverge themselves from each other.

They spoke less and as Goldilocks started to have dates with human boys, Stephen was often grumpy.

To distract himself he started to date some nice bear girls.

They were both often unhappy and envious and started to quarrel because of nullities.

Of course they knew both that they couldn't be together. A bear and a human were maybe barely acceptable as a kind of siblings. But as lovers, no way!

And although Goldilocks loved him for his, as she often told herself, for his kindness, humour and for his wit. _I don't care if he's a bear. I love the soul that is inside._

And Stephen adored her for her generosity, kindness and bravery. _I love her. I don't care if she's a human or a bear. She could even be a toad and I would still love her._

But none of them was courageous enough to tell the other.

* * *

After two years of learning how to run the business Stephen, who was now a bear of 22 years, caught himself very often by the thought of admitting his love to Goldilocks. To keep his secret for so long had made him more heartache than getting rejected ever could.

What he didn't know was that Goldilocks wasn't able to keep her secret any longer and therefore one afternoon, when Stephen and Marcetto were out of the house, Goldilocks told Gepetta the truth. To her big surprise, Gepetta wasn't surprised at all.

"I had always my suspicions, my dear girl. I would be happy to call you my daughter-in-law, you're after all already a part of this family. But I fear others would not understand. And even if we tell nobody, is a life in secret really what you want? Not being able, to really be together with whom you love. And you won't be able to have children together, you know that."

* * *

Later that evening Marcetto and Gepetta had a long talk, while Goldilocks and Stephen were already asleep.

"Stephen told me something today. He said that he loves Goldilocks. It seems as if we were right as regards him."

Gepetta nodded. "Not only as regards him. Goldilocks told me about her love for him, also today."

"So we were right in the end. Did they tell each other?"

"No I don't think so. But they can't be together, not in this way. It nearly broke my heart to tell her so. I wished we could do something for them. But what could we do? The only thing that could possibly help is magic."

Marcetto went silent and seemed like he was thinking hardly about something.

Gepetta who knew her husband sometimes better than he did, asked confused: "Who? Who is it you're thinking about?"

Marcetto sighed. "There's a very powerful sorcerer, a twisted little imp, who is called the Dark One. A stranger told me once that people with problems would come to him to ask for his help."

"Where does he live?"

"A day's journey from hear in a dark castle." He looked at his wife. "You want to go and speak to him don't you?"

"Well at least we could try."


End file.
